Satiation
by lightcycle
Summary: Demyx went to switch the light off, but suddenly was distracted. Akudemy smut.


Title: Satiation

Pairing: Axel/Demyx

Rating: N-17 for smut

AN: So, maybe it is pointless sweet smut. Oh well. The italics are lyrics from the song 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf, but it's not a songfic, at least not really. This also has no connection to the challenge drabbles I've been writing. Oh, and I don't own anything.

_My hands are searching for you, my arms are outstretched towards you._

Demyx woke to a cold sweat, throat lurching forward involuntarily. He groped blindly in the dark, his hand somehow finding the lamp pull on the stand beside his bed, its dim glow barely illuminating the room around him. The body lying next to him groaned a little in response, arm moving from around Demyx's waist to above his head, covering eyes not yet open.

"Mm, Demmy, turn out the light…"

Demyx went to switch it off, but suddenly was distracted. He looked at the other's hand, sloping gently down his chest, down to sheets barely covering things. He could see muscles contracting and imagined how they'd contract during orgasm. He flushed against his drowsy partner, dragging a hand down the man's chest, forcing the redhead beside him to open his eyes in surprise.

"Oh, Demyx…"

Demyx crawled slowly on top of his bed mate, straddling him in a way that caused the other's hips to arch up into his own. The brunette lay over Axel, propping himself up on his elbows, his face directly in front of the Flurry's. He brushed his nose against the fire mage's, causing him to lift his head off the pillows to capture Demyx in a kiss, a long kiss, a kiss with a little bit of tongue and a lot of force. The Nocturne reached up to thread his fingers through Axel's crimson locks, tugging a little bit in impatience. Axel reached his arms around Demyx, one hand digging nails into his back, the other pushing the sitarist's ass against him.

"Mm, Axel…"

_Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing._

The redhead gently tugged on the hem of his partner's night shirt, pulling it off over his shoulders, a bit of excitement revealed with each inch of exposed flesh. He flipped them, rolling them slowly over in a shower of kisses that went down the other's collarbone, causing the Nocturne to blush and moan. He kissed Demyx's shoulder, moving down his chest, stopping every so often to look up at the brunette, as if getting approval to go on.

Axel pulled aside Demyx's boxers, placing his hand on the exposed flesh, kissing the other side. Both ignored the hiss the steam made when they touched. The boxers found their way to the floor, the redhead dipping down to kiss down his partner's thigh, the humidity made from the kisses moistening his nostrils.

_I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing._

Demyx dug his nails into Axel's back, leaving new, red, crescent marks to match the previous. He tugged on the Flurry's shoulders, pulling him up, groaning when both of their members brushed against each other, the air now thick with moisture. He brought Axel's lips to his, alternating nipping and licking his partner's bottom lip, opening up for the redhead's exploring tongue. A hand found its way to Axel's nipple, twisting in gently. The tormented became the tormentor, however, as he ground down hard on Demyx, willing the other to get the hint.

"Uhn…"

Demyx had already thought ahead; the drawer beside the bed was open and now empty, the tube in Axel's hand, a pop sounding in the relatively silent room. Fingers were coated, and the water mage spread his legs apart, causing Axel to groan. Axel put a hand on Demyx's chest for support, a loud hiss following shortly after. The redhead enjoyed listening to the pants he was hearing, kissing the leg nearest him when he heard a slight whimper.

When assurance was given, the fire mage slid into the other, both releasing a moan, Demyx arching his back and hips upward into the other. His lips were open in a gasp, giving Axel more than enough opportunity to kiss them. The Flurry thrust gently, only increasing speed at the sounds he heard his partner make in impatience. His eyes practically rolled to the back of his head when Demyx brought a hand down to pleasure himself in time with the redhead's thrusts, thumb playing with his own slit, wiping away drops of clear fluid.

A few more quick prostate scraping thrusts brought them both into white light and a torrent of air that felt like warm fog had curled into their room. Demyx got to see sinewy muscles tense in orgasm, and Axel got to see the look of bliss on his lover's face during the same. The fire mage's hands wiped sweat on the sitarist's forehead; Demyx used the sheets to clean Axel's cum splattered stomach.

_The light is white, and I see you._

Demyx snuggled up to Axel, earning a light chuckle, but also an understanding embrace. It was harder to breathe in the thick air, and both still panted against each other's cheeks.

"Only sweet dreams now, Demmy."

The water mage smiled against the other's shoulder.

_I'm alive, I'm alive._

Fin.


End file.
